Mareena
Mareena (codename Serenity) is the daughter of one of Mera's childhood friends. After her mother's death during an earthquake, she was adopted by Mera & King Orin. She is the Princess of Atlantis, as well as a member of the Titans & the Atlantis Elite. She is married to Kaldur'ahm. Background 1991 - 2005 Mareena doesn't know much about her childhood other than what her mother told her than eventually Queen Mera. By the time she was 3, her dad had already abandoned both her & her mother. He told her mom that he felt he wasn't ready to raise a child with her so he felt leaving was the better option. Though raised by a single mother, Mareena never struggled as her mom was the childhood & best friend of Princess Mera of Xebel. When Mareena was nine, her "aunt" Mera became Queen of Atlantis after marrying King Orin. The wedding was extravagant & Mareena even participated in it. When Mareena reach the age of thirteen, she was asked by Queen Mera to serve as her Royal Attendant as she once had to Queen Atlanna. Mareena couldn't think of a better role so her & her mother moved to the capital, Poseidonis. As the Royal Attendant, she brought great honor & prestige to her her family. Along with her new job, she also began taking classes as the Conservatory of Sorcery to advance her proficiency in sorcery & with Mera as the her teacher, it was no doubt she would advance in no time. After serving as a Royal Attendant for about eight months, Poseidonis was hit with a great earthquake. Many would perish during the disaster, including Mareena’s mother. Mareena would be the one to find her after running to her study & finding her crushed under rocks. As a close family friend of the royal family, Mera decided that her & Orin would adopt her as she had already become a member of their family. After the adoption, she officially became Princess Mareena of Atlantis & took the land name of Mareena Curry after her adopted parents whenever she visited with them. Though she was close with them already, it was still an adjustment to bring herself into a whole new family. To help distract her, Mera went back to helping Mareena with her sorcery & Orin began training her in fighting styles. It was no surprise to either one of them with Mareena asked to join the Titans on her fourteenth birthday. 2005 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Orin: Adopted father. * Mera: Adopted mother. * Mia Queen: Best friend. Both of their adopted parents are best friends so naturally they came to be around each other a lot. With Mia on the The Team, they didn't always see each other a lot but made time for each other nonetheless. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Atlantean Physiology ** Amphibian ** Enhance Sense ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina * Occultism * Diplomacy Weaknesses * Dehydration Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Even though she is adopted, she is currently second in the line of succession for the throne due to Koryak's abdication. * Despite losing both of her parents, Mareena remains an optimistic person. * Serenity has a power ranking of 126, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Mareena is the biological daughter of Aquaman & Mera, as well as Aquagirl in Batman Beyond. * Her middle name & codename is a nod to Eldoris Curry, who operated as Serenity & is the daughter of Aquaman & Mera in another continuity. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Titans Category:Atlantis Elite Category:Royalty Category:Threat Level 3